rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beowolf
|Habitats=Snowy Forest Emerald Forest |Attacks=Lunges, Claws, Fangs |Features=Black fur, bonelike spines along its body. }}Beowolves[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191] are large, dark, werewolf-like creatures of Grimm. Appearance Beowolves resemble the traditional, bipedal forms of lycanthropes, more commonly known as werewolves. They stand on their hind legs, albeit with a slouch, and are extremely muscular. They have pitch black fur and red eyes. Their heads also appear to be made out of bone and display skull-like features. They appear to have protrusions made of bone along their back and arms. They have long sharp claws, with which they lunge at Ruby during the "Red" Trailer. They have enough strength to knock back Ruby with a swiping motion[http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6052&v=more RWBY 'Red' Trailer]. Just like the Ursa, Beowolves can vary greatly in size, as one is shown to be clearly larger, possibly signifying it as the Alpha of the pack. RWBY "Red" Trailer The Beowolves confront Ruby Rose as she is walking through the Snowy Forest. They rush at Ruby, but she dodges and unsheathes her weapon, Crescent Rose, and begins to attack them. After firing a few bullets, Ruby fully activates Crescent Rose so that she can use its scythe function to strike back at the Beowolves in a series of vicious attacks. Eventually, one Beowolf puts Ruby on the defensive, but only temporarily, as Ruby switches ammo and quickly goes back on the offensive, finishing off the remaining Beowolves. The Emerald Forest The Beowolves appear in the Emerald Forest as Ruby and Weiss walk through it. Weiss, separated from Ruby, prepares to attack the Beowolves. However, Ruby suddenly reappears and hits one of the Beowolves with her scythe. This causes Weiss to misfire when she tries to stop herself from hitting Ruby and instead starts a small forest fire. This distracts Ruby long enough for the Beowolf she had attacked to hit her into Weiss. Ruby plans on continuing the fight with the Beowolves, but is forced to flee with Weiss when the fire spreads. The Beowolves seem upset by the fire, as they howl into the sky and begin to scatter. Abilities & Powers They are first shown in the "Red" Trailer as Ruby's opponents[http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=6052&v=more RWBY 'Red' Trailer]. They attack like a regular wolf would, with clawing and lunges, and no special skills or abilities demonstrated as of yet. Unlike wolves, Beowolves are exceptionally bold and will not retreat, even if several are killed in a confrontation. They are also extremely agile, as seen when they stalked Ruby through the Snowy Forest, as well as in their subsequent fight with her. Although appearing more formidable, it is unknown whether the "new" design for the Beowolves are stronger in comparison to the old. Trivia *According to Miles Luna, Rooster Teeth is "very proud" of the name "Beowolf". [http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=191 Rooster Teeth Podcast #191] *According to Monty Oum, Ruby fighting wolves was intentional, as he wanted people to see the obvious reference to "Little Red Riding Hood." *The Beowolf name originates from the Anglo-Saxon epic poem Beowulf, which is about a great hero who slays many monsters. *In the "Red" Trailer, the Beowolves appeared as black wolf shadows, because Monty was working on the trailer by himself. Patrick Rodriguez, one of the concept artists and character designers for the series, later redesigned the Beowolves. References Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Snowy Forest Category:Emerald Forest